Magnus Chase Smut Extreme
by SirDukeOfSausage
Summary: Filthy disgusting Magnus Chase smut. Be warned it gets erotic.


The still waters of the night's sea were beautifully reflected by the full moon. Magnus stood with his arms on the rails of the ship. Just staring into the ocean of pearlescent white. Feeling the sea breeze wisp back his long hair. Magnus felt like an outcast . . . . . . everyone below the decks was having a drinking party with all the whiskey they've found. He thought that Alex and Sam were real friends but they seem to have forgotten about his existence too. So now he just stood there alone like always , he thought. No family and no friends , he wanted to jump off the side of the ship and be lost in the shinny cold waters of the sea forever. Never needing to think about his poor life on earth ever again. Magnus felt his eyes start to well up.

The wooden door to the upper decks creaked in the night's silence. A tumbling Alex came out of it with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. " Oh , Maggie ! Where are you ? " Alex hollered.

Magnus wiped the tears away with his shirt and hollered back " Why do you care all of the sudden ? "

" Because Maggie I have a favor , I need of you " Alex yelled out.

Magnus didn't want to be bothered with right now. He knew that Alex just wanted to toy with his emotions so he sneaked behind barrels and crates until he made his way into the lower decks. As Magnus walked through the wooden corridors of the ship he heard Alex call out in the distance once more " Maggie , Where are you. You will enjoy this ! "

Magnus didn't want to be toyed with by his crush right now , especially since he felt that he could burst into tears at any moment. Magnus's boots smacked loudly against the wooden floor boards as he ran top speeds to his room on the ship.

His trembling hands closed the door slowly behind him , almost begging the world not to make his door squeak and give away his location. Maggie was tired. His muscles ached from the heavy training and he was ready to turn around and fall asleep in his bed. " Hi Maggie " Samirah purred.

She was gorgeous to Magnus. The open window blew her hair with wind perfectly. Her hijab was off and actually in fact everything was off except for her bra and panties. Magnus couldn't help staring at her curves, neither could he help stop the tightening in his jeans.

" Uh Sam what are you doing in here ? " Magnus stammered.

" Silly boy Maggie , you mean we ? "

Alex fumbled drunkly into the room wearing nothing but pink underwear , pink socks , and her jacket that exposed her marvelous chest.

Alex took another sip of the whiskey before throwing it against the wall with a clash. " Maggie , shhhhh "

Pushing Magnus to the wall Alex's lips made passionate love to Magnus's mouth. Now Magnus couldn't help the bulging hard on he now felt in his pants. Alex grabbed his cock with a firm grasp through his jeans. And whispered into his ear " Let me love you. "

Their tounges twisted around each other once more until Magnus responded with a whimpering " Yes"

Alex's eyes shined in the candle light staring back up at Magnus. She grinned lustfully she then put him inside of her mouth. Soon the smell of saliva was strong in the room and Magnus gave little moans. Rubbing his hands through Alex's silky green hair he knew he was going to cum soon. Alex took his cock out of her mouth leaving it throbbing and wet in the warm air. " Sam your turn " Alex whispered.

Magnus squirmed as Samirah grabbed his cock. Making him ooze out a few droplets of pre-cum in her firm grasp. Magnus looked down getting even harder looking at Sam's adorable hazel eyes and beautiful brown lips. He wanted his cock inside those lips. " Alex should we milk him ? "

" Why not Sam , bigger explosion " Alex said with a smirk.

Alex started slowly stroking Magnus again putting him on the edge of orgasm as she and Samirah starting making out just to tease him. Once Magnus's cock got a little softer the two beauties took him to the bed , letting Magnus pound them both. While inside the heaven paradise that was Alex Magnus felt he was going to blow. He then began to violently pound Alex making her whimper and moan as he felt orgasm get closer and closer. As Samirah laid next to the two lovers watching happily something went wrong. Magnus couldn't stop staring at her hazel eyes and he noticed he couldn't cum inside of Alex so he grabbed Samirah by the neck and started to lightly choke her and slam her into the wall. He then pulled down her panties just enough so he could enter. " Magnus stop , we can't do this. This is going to far. My religion ! "

Magnus chuckled with a little laughter before he slammed a mighty blow inside of her. Filling her up with gallons of cum and years of repentance for her sins.


End file.
